Akibat Goyang Dumang
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Reputasi Kagami, Momoi, dan para anggota kisedai terancam hancur akibat sesuatu yang mereka lakukan saat latihan sebelum lawan Jabberwock. Kepopuleran mereka merambah ke penjuru dunia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?


Akibat Goyang Dumang

By Mizuki Rae Sichi

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

T+

General—Humor

Reputasi Kagami, Momoi, dan para anggota kisedai terancam hancur akibat sesuatu yang mereka lakukan saat latihan sebelum lawan Jabberwock. Kepopuleran mereka merambah ke penjuru dunia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK?**

.

.

.

BISIK-BISIK para murid terdengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Membuat alis bercabangku berkali-kali mengernyit dengan keheranan. Apalagi sepertinya objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah... aku. Dan yang membuatku tambah keheranan, beberapa di antara mereka seperti mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu bergantian dengan cepat dengan mulut yang terbuka seperti ikan lohan. Aku pun tidak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka seperti itu. Rasanya aku seperti menjauh dari dunia nyata.

Daripada memusingkan hal itu, aku pun terus meluncur menuju kelasku. Sialnya, anomali yang mengerikan juga terjadi di sini. Justru lebih parah kalau menurutku. Beberapa di antara mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti anak-anak di koridor tadi. Yaitu mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu bergantian dengan cepat dengan mulut yang terbuka seperti ikan lohan. Ini membuatku berjengit. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres.

Kedua kakiku lalu berjalan menuju bangku tunggal nomor dua dari belakang dan mendaratkan bokong di sana. Ah, ternyata bocah itu belum berang...

" _Ohayou_ , Kagami- _kun_."

—GUBRAK!

Dengan tidak elitnya aku terjungkal dari bangku.

" _Are_? Kau kenapa, Kagami- _kun_?"

Amarahku meluap hingga ke zenit, "Justru Kau yang kenapa! Selalu muncul tiba-tiba! Kau selalu membuatku takut!"

"Aku tidak menakut-nakuti Kagami- _kun_."

Aku menggertakan gigi dengan gemas dan mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga bergetar, "K-u-r-o-k-o!"

"Tenanglah Kagami- _kun_ , orang yang cepat marah akan cepat tua."

Kalau bocah ini bukanlah bayanganku dalam permainan basket, mungkin sudah sedari dulu aku melemparnya ke kolam ikan lohan. Eh, tunggu...

" _Ne_ , Kuroko. Apakah Kau mengerti kenapa semua orang jadi aneh?"

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh?"

"Kau ini buta, ya?! Mereka seperti sedang menari tarian yang saat itu kita ciptakan!"

—SREK!

"DI MANA KAGAMI TAIGA?!"

Secara otomatis aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata berada di ambang pintu. Tampaklah sesosok pemuda kekar bersurai hijau, memakai kacamata, dan mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dari seragamku dan lainnya.

"Midorima?" gumamku, heran mengapa dia bisa nyasar ke SMA Seirin.

Lalu sesosok pemuda yang lebih kecil muncul. Surainya berwarna hitam berkilau dengan gaya belah tengah dan memakai seragam yang sama dengan orang yang menyusup ke sekolah ini.

"Midorima- _kun_? Takao- _kun_? Ada apa?" gumam Kuroko.

Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar ke arahku. Dan detik berikutnya ia menunjuk tepat di hidungku, "KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"B-bertanggung jawab apa?" tanyaku.

"DI MANA KAGAMI TAIGA?!"

 _Tunggu... kenapa aku selalu di cari?_

Kali ini yang datang ada empat orang—tiga orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Rambut mereka warna-warni. Ada yang berwarna biru dongker, pink, pirang, dan ungu. Dan tentu saja mereka juga adalah penyusup—ini terlihat dari seragam mereka yang berbeda. Yang memiliki surai biru dongker melangkah lebih maju dari pasukannya. Tampak sebuah perempatan di kepalanya.

"BAKAGAMI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

—SYUUT!

Sebuah gunting merah melesat tepat di samping wajahku. Dan perlahan aku merasakan perih di pipiku. Rasanya ini seperti _deja vu_.

"Apakah benar ini adalah kelas Kagami Taiga?" sebuah suara bariton yang sangat mengerikan muncul dari pintu. Surainya merah dan wajahnya tertunduk dengan aura yang mengerikan.

Perlahan amarahku mencuat hingga akhirnya, "HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! DAN KALAU BOLEH, AKU INGIN MEMINTA KALIAN MENJELASKAN APA YANG TERJADI!"

Si Pirang akhirnya membuka suara, "Ini mengenai video kita _ssu_!"

"Video? Video apa?!"

"Mungkin kalau video b*kep, Aominecchi pasti suka! Tapi ini adalah video harga diri _ssu_!"

Yang merasa terpanggil, merasa tidak suka, "OII!"

Aku mendecak kesal, "Bisakah Kau tidak usah menggunakan kalimat yang sulit dimengerti, Kise? Langsung saja pada intinya!"

Mendadak Midorima menyodorkan _smartphone_ berwarna hijau kepadaku, "Lihatlah!"

Aku menerima ponsel Midorima dan melihat layarnya yang menyambungkan ke internet—lebih tepatnya ke Kutub dot com **(1)**. Firasatku buruk saat melihat judul video yang tertera. "Goyang Dumang Vorpal Sword". Setelah menunggu _loading_ beberapa detik, video pun terputar. Terlihat remaja-remaja yang memiliki rambut warna-warni—termasuk aku, sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan basket. Lalu lagu dangdut bergaya lagu diskotik yang enak untuk joget dari Indonesia, terputar. Dan para manusia dalam video itu berjoget sesuai instruksiku. Saat bagian _reff_ adalah bagian yang sedaritadi murid-murid Seirin lakukan. Mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu bergantian dengan cepat dengan mulut yang terbuka layaknya ikan lohan. Karena tidak sanggup melihatnya—lebih tepatnya aku menahan tawa, akhirnya aku menjeda video tersebut.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku, dengan bibir yang tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata "lalu apa" seperti itu, huh?! Lihatlah _viewers_ -nya!" bentak Midorima.

Kedua mataku terbelalak horor. I-ini...

"Itu sungguh mengerikan." Komentar Murasakibara—si Manusia Raksasa Bersurai Ungu.

"78.950 _VIEWERS_?!" jeritku, mengalahkan jeritan para wanita ketika melihat kecoa.

"Itu baru tiga hari. TIGA HARI!" tegas Aomine, keki, "Parahnya video itu dikomentari oleh penyanyi lagu itu, beberapa artis terkenal macam Rihinna **(2)** , Paris Heytan **(3)** , Taylor Quick **(4)** , dan masih banyak lagi!

"Hebat!" gumamku, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

—SYUUT!

Lagi-lagi sebuah gunting melesat ke sampingku. Garis lukaku bertambah menjadi dua.

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu tadi, Taiga?! Reputasiku hancur!" geram Akashi, menatapku dengan tajam.

"Benar! Reputasiku juga hancur! Dan lagi, Kau berjanji untuk tidak mempublikasikannya 'kan?!" tambah Midorima.

"Seluruh murid Touou mengolok-olok Aomine- _kun_ dan aku dengan tarian itu!" ujar Momoi—si Perempuan Bersurai Pink yang katanya pacarnya Kuroko.

"Kalau video _dance_ yang sedikit elit mungkin aku tidak masalah. Tapi ini 'kan goyang dumang alias duyung mangap! Aku sendiri malu melihat wajah tampanku menjadi seperti duyung mangap di dalam video itu _ssu_!" ujar Kise, justru bernarsis ria.

"Dalam video itu seharusnya aku mangap dengan _maiubo_ yang tersumpal di mulutku." Ujar Murasakibara—si Raksasa Bersurai Ungu, dengan tidak nyambungnya.

Aku menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara tinggi, "Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tidak peduli dengan reputasi kalian karena reputasiku pun begitu! Yang jadi masalah adalah kenapa kalian menyalahkanku?"

"Yang mengunggah video itu ke Kutub itu Kau 'kan, Kagami _cchi_?!" tuding Kise.

"Aku mengakui bahwa video tersebut direkam dengan menggunakan laptopku, tapi aku bersumpah bahwa bukan aku yang mengunggah video itu!" jelasku.

"Kau tidak usah mengelak lagi, Taiga! Jelas-jelas video itu diunggah menggunakan akunmu! Lihat!"

Akashi menunjukan sebuah nama di permukaan ponsel Midorima. Itu adalah "K.T" dengan gambar akunku yang sedang memegang bola basket. Kedua mataku terbelalak.

"I-itu memang akunku. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengunggah video itu!" ucapku, mencoba menjelaskan lagi.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Ano..."

Secara reflek aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Yang lain pun juga.

"Sebenarnya itu aku. Aku yang mengunggah video itu menggunakan akun Kagami- _kun_."

"KUROKO?!"

 **Flashback**

Debuman bola basket dengan lantai dan sepatu-sepatu yang berdecit mendadak berhenti ketika bunyi peluit yang panjang mengudara. Langkah-langkah sepatu pun mendekati satu titik di mana seorang wanita bersurai cokelat dengan gaya laki-laki berdiri dengan bertolak pinggang. Keringat-keringat menetes ke lantai lapangan _indoor_ disertai dengan napas-napas yang tidak teratur.

"Oke, latihan hari ini cukup. Ini sudah H-3. Kalian juga harus menjaga stamina kalian." Ujar wanita yang mengalungi sebuah peluit itu.

Seorang wanita lainnya yang bertubuh molek dengan surai panjang berwarna pink menyodorkan botol minum pada masing-masing atlit. Sementara sang pelatih dan beberapa pemain lainnya terpaksa undur diri lebih dulu karena beberapa alasan. Tinggallah para mantan anggota _kiseki no sedai_ , Takao, Kagami, dan Momoi.

"Rasanya aku jadi tidak sabar. Sebenarnya tubuhku belum mau berhenti untuk bergerak." Ujar salah satu dari atlit basket di ruangan itu yang memiliki kulit gelap dan surai biru dongker.

Sebuah bohlam imajiner yang menyala muncul di atas kepala bersurai merah milik Kagami. Sebuah seringai licik muncul di wajahnya dan matanya menyala aneh, "Oii _minna_! Apakah kalian masih belum merasa cukup puas? Masih ingin bergerak?"

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kurasa begitu." Ujar Murasakibara, dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Kalau aku jangan ditanya, Kagami _cchi_!" sahut Kise, semangat.

"Oke, karena kalian merasa begitu, kita menari yuk?" ajak Kagami, bersemangat '45.

Hening.

Aomine menopangkan dagu dengan satu tangan dan menatap Kagami dengan malas, "Menari? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menjadi _boysband_ seperti di Korea, _Baka_!"

Kagami mendecak, "Ayolah! Ini hanya tarian simpel dan menyenangkan kok! Sedang _booming_ di Indonesia!"

"Indonesia? Di mana tuh?" tanya Murasakibara, malas.

Kise menepuk jidat, "Kemarin kelas kita baru membicarakan Indonesia sekilas, Murasakibara _cchi_!" detik berikutnya ia tampak berpikir, "Ettou... Bali! Kau ingat? Yang seperti ini _ssu_!" Kise menunjukan sebuah tarian-tarian aneh—yang menurutnya adalah tarian Bali.

Suara tahan tawa layaknya balon yang dikeritkan meluncur di bibir Aomine, "Kise! Kau kenapa? Melirik sana-sini seperti mau maling saja!"

"Ini tarian Bali, Aomine _cchi_!" protes Kise.

"Memangnya tarian apa yang Kau maksud, Kagami- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko, kalem seperti biasa.

Kagami segera mengambil tas dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Tidak beberapa kemudian sesuatu diambilnya, "Ini!" ujarnya girang. Sekotak plastik kaca berisi kepingan CD di dalamnya kini ada di tangan besar Kagami. Sampulnya menampilkan seorang wanita cantik bertubuh molek.

"Apaan tuh? B*kep, ya?" tanya Aomine.

"Enak saja!" sambar Kagami, "Ini CD album penyanyi Indonesia!"

"Cinta... itu tulisan apa, Shin- _chan_?" tanya Takao pada Midorima. Maklum saja, ia belum mahir membaca alphabet.

"Itu Cinta Cintaan **(5),** Bakao! Tapi aku belum pernah dengar aktris itu _nanodayo_." Ujar Midorima, bisa membaca sampul CD itu. Tentu saja karena nilai bahasa Inggrisnya selalu tinggi.

"Dia memang pendatang baru. Tapi namanya langsung meroket. Tidak hanya sampai ke Indonesia saja, dia juga menyebar sampai Malaysia dan beberapa negara Asia."

"Lalu darimana Kau mendapat itu, Taiga?" tanya Akashi.

"Kemarin Ayahku baru dari Indonesia dan mendapat ini. Lagunya enak lho. Aku 'mah apa atuh~ Cuma selingkuhan kamu~." Kagami bernyanyi menirukan lagu di dalam CD tersebut. "Tapi yang paling kusuka itu yang Goyang Dumang!"

"Goyang dumang?" tanya semuanya serempak.

"Goyang duyung mangap. Jadi tariannya sambil mangap begitu. Menurutku justru mirip ikan lohan yang diberi cermin."

"Memang tariannya bagaimana?" tanya Akashi, mulai penasaran.

"Jadi begini," Kagami membuka laptopnya yang sebelumnya hanya di- _sleep_ , lalu membuka CD room untuk menyetel lagu tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik mengatur, lagu pun terputar keras hingga menggema di lapangan basket yang luas ini. Lagu yang bernuansa layaknya lagu diskotik itu mampu membuat Kise, Takao, Aomine, Momoi, bahkan Murasakibara dan Akashi mengangguk-angguk menikmati. Sementara Midorima terlalu gengsi untuk menikmati—padahal dirinya sudah tidak tahan untuk mengangguk-angguk.

Lalu Kagami menunjukan sebuah tarian sederhana yang sangat asyik untuk diikuti. Secara otomatis semuanya mengikuti—kecuali Midorima, yang menarikannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Whoa! Menyenangkan sekali, Kagami _cchi_!" seru Kise, girang. Tubuhnya menari lincah mengikuti instruksi Kagami.

"Kalian cepat belajar, ya? Umm... bagaimana kalau kita rekam?" ujar Kagami.

"Untuk apa _nanodayo_? Kau tidak berniat untuk mengunggahnya ke Kutub 'kan?" tanya Midorima, curiga.

"Tidak kok. Hanya untuk seru-seruan saja! Ayolah! Suasana kita terlalu kaku! Lagipula kerjasama kita juga belum sempurna. Kurasa dari menarikan ini dan merekamnya, kita bisa lebih kompak."

"Tapi..." ucapan Midorima mendadak terputus karena Akashi mendadak menyambar,

"Itu ide bagus, Taiga. Oke sebagai kapten di sini, aku mohon kerjasama kalian untuk menyatukan tim dengan _challenge_ ini."

Karena perintah Akashi itu adalah mutlak, akhirnya semua pun mengikuti _challenge_ tersebut. Kamera laptop merah milik Kagami yang menjadi saksi bisu. Mereka menari di tengah lapangan basket dengan kerennya hingga lagu habis. Setelah itu, mereka hanya duduk-duduk santai di tengah lapangan sembari melepas penat.

"Menyenangkan, ya _ssu_?" ujar Kise, sembari menyeka keringat.

"Ya, lumayan. Itu sedikit mengobati tubuhku yang ingin terus bergerak." Tambah Aomine.

"Tapi dari _challenge_ ini, kulihat kita menjadi lebih kompak lho." Ujar Akashi.

"Aka _chin_ benar." Celetuk Murasakibara.

"Kagami- _kun_ , bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Oh, nih." Jawab Kagami, sembari menyerahkan laptop bermerk buah persik yang digigit pada si Pemuda Bayangan.

Kuroko langsung menerima laptop tersebut dan memutar video yang telah mereka rekam tadi. Lalu dengan seenak jidat, ia membuka Gugol **(6)** dan alih-alih menginvasi akun Kutub milik Kagami. Krusor meluncur ke ikon unduh. Dan dengan kecepatan hotspot gratis di area ini, mengunduh video tersebut hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 detik.

"Ini terima kasih, Kagami- _kun_." Ucap Kuroko, sembari menyerahkan laptop tersebut pada Kagami yang sedang minum.

 **End of Flashback**

.

.

.

"KENAPA KAU MENGUNDUHNYA?!" jeritku dan para anggota Kisedai, kecuali Akashi yang harus menjaga imej.

"Habisnya, kalau video itu tidak diunduh, aku tidak bisa melihatnya sendiri di rumah. Dan saat itu aku tidak membawa flashdisk atau kabel data." Jelas Kuroko, kalem. "Lagipula, video itu juga sebagai deklarasi perang untuk Jabberwock yang menandakan bahwa kita sudah solid."

"Jangan Jabberwock lagi!" jeritku dan mereka, lagi.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mendadak semuanya menjadi hening. Ternyata guru yang akan mengajar hari ini masuk dengan wajah heran melihat banyak murid asing yang menginvasi SMA Seirin.

Dengan penuh kharismatik, Akashi berdehem dan hendak menjelaskan, namun...

"KALIAN VORPAL SWORD YANG SEKARANG SEDANG TENAR DI KUTUB 'KAN?!" jerit sang guru, OOC.

" _Are_?" gumamku dan semuanya, mengeluarkan sebulir keringat imajiner di kepala.

"Kebetulan kalian berkumpul di sini, ada produser yang mencari kalian di ruang BK tuh!" ujar sang guru, "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kita berfoto dulu! Siapa tahu saat kalian menjadi artis, aku sudah mempunyai foto kalian!"

"Eh?"

Ternyata akibat goyang dumang membuat kami sangat terkenal melebihi saat menjadi pemain basket.

.

.

.

 ***Info tambahan**

(1)Kutub = Youtube

(2)Rihinna = Rihanna

(3)Paris Heytan = Paris Hilton

(4)Taylor Quick = Taylor Swift

(5)Cinta Cintaan = Cita Citata

(6)Gugol = Google

END

* * *

Maap endingnya gaje XD /authornya pun gaje tehee #plak

Oke saya mah apa atuh, cuma seoranga author yang ingin menghibur readers dan menunggu masukan XD

Sekian.

~Rae

23 Mei 2015


End file.
